Very Bad Dancing & Very Hurt Feelings
by paomar0832
Summary: It takes place in Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing. I DO NOT OWN Austin & Ally.


Ally's P.O.V:  
I'm nominated for Miami Music Future Five, I'm really exited. Right now I'm in the Practice Room showing my awesome dance moves. Time has passed and I've got better. I see Austin, Trish and Dez enter the Practice Room...But with a chart. Then Austin asks me:

Austin: "Ally, What are you doing?"  
Ally: "Showing my awesome dance moves"  
Dez: "Awesome moves? Austin is the one that ha-" (Austin puts his and in Dez's mouth)  
Trish: (Glares at Austin and Dez) "Anyway. Ally we have here a chart with your strengths and weaknesses."  
Ally: "Why?"  
Trish "Because we want to make you realize something"  
Dez: "By something she means, **YOUR BAD DANCING**"**  
**Austin: "Ally, let's be honest... Your Dancing is **HORRIBLE**" (Choking in his own words)  
Trish: "We wanted to tell you but without making you feel bad"  
Ally: (Sarcastic) "Well congratulations. You just hurt my feelings" (Starts to cry and runs out of the Practice Room)

I fell really bad. My friends, The friends I trust just said that my dancing is horrible. That hurt my feelings really badly. When I was walking to my house, Someone grabbed my arm. I turn around and see the one and only Austin Moon.

Ally: "What do you want?"  
Austin: " Ally, please forgive me"  
Ally: "I don't know. I gotta go"  
Austin: "Ally, Please don't go"

I finally got to my house. I go to my room and change into a Yellow tank top and jean short shorts. I hear my phone ring, I check the phone and see that Trish is calling. I ignore it and go downstairs. I make myself a sandwich and sit on the couch. There is a knock on the door. I stand up and open the door, Guess who was? Trish, Austin and Dez.

Trish: "Hey Ally, Um... We are here to apologize."  
Dez: "Yeah. We are truly, deeply sorry"  
Ally: (Whispers) "What do you think? That in 2 hours I will stop crying my heart out and hugs you guys till death? Well... NO. I felt really bad, You guys are the ones I trust." (Starts crying)  
Austin: "Ally, Don't cry"  
Ally: "Austin I can't hide the sadness anymore. All this time I've been hiding the hurt with a smile. I can't take it anymore. I've been in hard times wishing my mom was here to help me but...God took her away" (Cries more)  
Austin: "Ally we are sorry. Please forgive us."  
Trish: "Please Ally. Forgive us, we are really sorry."  
Ally: "I don't know. You guys hurt my feelings. Those are words, Words come out with air and it hit me like a bullet."  
Dez: "Please Ally. I didn't meant to hurt you. You are like the little sister I've never had. Please forgive us"  
Ally: "Let me think of it and I will meet you guys tomorrow in the Practice Room"  
Austin: "Okay. See you tomorrow"  
Trish: "See you"  
Dez: "Later-Gator"

I close the door and run to my room. I get on my bed and fall asleep.

2 hours later:

I feel that is a knock on the door. I check on my phone and it's 3:30. My dad is home cause today is Saturday and the store closes at 3:00 pm. I feel someone coming up the stairs but they are two people. I acted like I was asleep. I quickly open my eyes and see Austin and my Dad. And I hear this conversation:

Lester"She's sleeping but you can wait until she's awake"  
Austin: "Thanks Mr. Dawson "  
Lester: "Oh Austin call me Lester."  
Austin: "Okay...Thanks Lester"  
Lester: "I'm going to my room. Call me if you need anything" (Closes the door of Ally's room)

Okay so Austin is waiting for me, In my room, But why? I told them that I was going to talk to them tomorrow. He's singing a song. But I didn't hear it before, and I didn't write it either. I turn around and open my eyes.

Austin: "Ally. You are awake"  
Ally: "What are you doing here?"  
Austin: "I've written a song. And I want you to hear it."  
Ally: "I'm all ears"  
Austin: "The name is Count on me" (Sings)  
**If you ever find yourself stuck on the middle of the sea  
ill sail the world to find you  
if you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you cant see  
ill be the light to guide you**

Find out what were made of  
when we are called to help our friends in need  
you can count on me like 123  
ill be there  
and i know when i need it  
i can count on you like 432  
and you'll be there  
cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
ooh yeah! oooooooh!...

If you're tossing and your turning and you just cant fall asleep  
ill sing a song beside you  
and if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
everyday i will remind you

Find out what were made of  
when we are called to help our friends in need  
you can count on me like 123  
ill be there  
and i know when i need it  
i can count on you like 432  
and you'll be there  
cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
ooooh yeah..! ooooooh oooooh..

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
ill never let go, never say goodbyeee

you can count on me like 123  
ill be there  
and i know when i need it  
i can count on you like 432  
and you'll be there  
cause that's what friends are suposed to do  
oooh yeah! ooooooh, ooooooh

You count on me cause i can count on youu.. (1)

Ally: "I have no words"  
Austin: "I wrote it because I know that Trish, Dez and I criticize your dancing but its your dance and it's **The Ally Way"**  
Ally: "Austin, I forgave you guys. Now come here and give me a hug" (Smiling)  
Austin: (Stands up and hugs Ally) "I love you"  
Ally: "I love you too"  
Austin: "No. In another way"  
Ally: "Really?"  
Austin: "If you don't feel the same way.. I understand"  
Ally: "I feel the same way"  
Austin: (Whispers) "Yes! Can I kiss you?"  
Ally: "Why do you have to ask?"  
Austin: (Kisses Ally in the lips)  
Ally: (Kisses back)  
Austin: "WOW! The best kiss I've ever had"  
Ally: "Yup. A great start."  
Austin: "Will you go out with me?"  
Ally: "Yes!"  
Austin: "I love you"  
Ally: "I love you too"

Today, the day I had a fight with my friends is the day I become Austin Moon's Girlfriend.

* * *

**Is a One-Shot. What do you think? PM or Review  
**(1) **Bruno Mars Count on me**


End file.
